Hazel Eyes
by StrawberryCerealKiller
Summary: "His eyes. Brilliant hazel, almost dusty amber. What an odd color!" The story of a certain hazel eyed assassin and a headstrong noblewomen fighting for freedom.
1. Chapter 1: Pretty Lady

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed...Sadly. **

**Author's Note: **Realized that there are WAYYYY too little Giovanni and Maria stories out there. Think they are a sweet couple and have always wondered how a noble like her would meet an assassin like him. So yeah, here's what i think happened. Hope y'all like it! :)

* * *

**Hazel Eyes**  
**Chapter 1: Pretty Lady**

Giovanni Auditore was known for many things. Patience was one, but this was getting ridiculous. Even for one as forbearing as himself.  
He had been on the hunt for this stupid target for 2 weeks and when the man did show up he was surrounded by a wall of flesh and armour. A freaking three men thick wall of guards. Yup, this was definitely ridiculous. Alfoso Llargo was just right there! if only he could get near him.  
Growling his frustration, Giovanni scaled the sandstone walls of the Florentine buildings, stalking his target.  
This was getting bad. They were nearing the business district which was currently swarming with civilians. While blending would be easy after the kill, a swift getaway (which was what he was hoping for since he was already WAY too notorious to be good.) would be impossible. Damn.  
As if God had answered his silent pleas, a thief, an idiotic one probably, tried to pickpocket one of the guards. Obviously, he failed. The result? And all out beating from six irate guards.  
Perfect. That left just the opening he needed. Without another moment's hesitation, Giovanni leaped from the rooftops, sailing through the air in one smooth fluid motion. He raised his arm, the familiar 'shnk' of the metal against metal was heard as his hidden blade unsheathed.  
The blade found its mark, sinking deep into Alfonso's throat. Dragging it out, Giovanni muttered a quick 'requiescat in pace' being spinning around and sprinting away. One thing was clear. He needed to get out of there. And fast.  
Heart pounding rapidly in his ears, Giovanni raced across the familiar Florentine rooftops, wincing as an arrow grazed his shoulder. Archers. He needed to shake them off. Without a second thought, Giovanni flung himself off the roof and into the busy street.  
CRASH!  
In his dazed state, he did not register anything. Except the fact that he was now surrounded by scattered buns crouched over a very beautiful very angry woman.  
" Idiota! Look what you made me do! I had to make that delivery by this afternoon!"  
Shit.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Author's Note: **Am wondering if I should add point off views. What do y'all think? Anyway, hope y'all like the story so far. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Hazel Eyes**  
**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

Sore. That's all Maria de Mozzi felt right now. What the hell just happened? Oh right, yes. She was walking down the streets delivering a crate of fresh buns (which she spent all morning baking thank you!) when out of nowhere some_ grassone bastardo_ fell on her. Yes that's what happened. Speaking of which, here was the _idiota_ crouched over her.  
Garbed in white, eyes wide like a frightened animal's. His eyes. Brilliant hazel, almost dusty amber. What an odd colour! It was when her hand touched something soft did she pull herself from those beautiful eyes. Her buns!  
Maria knew her parents wouldn't condone her acting like some uncivilized peasant but she could care less. To say she was angry would be an understatement. She was seething. Shoving the man off, she stood and started yelling at him. He looked around nervously.  
" Please _signorina_, calm down."  
" Calm down? After you have destroyed my hard work you want me to calm down?"  
He looked even more frantic and panicky the louder she shouted. She must be causing quite the scene because there were guards heading this direction.  
" Please _signorina_, I'll repay you!"  
"Repay me? How? I had to make that deliver..." her sentence was cut short by a gloved hand clamped over her mouth.  
" I WILL repay you just please, go along with this so that I may live long enough to do so!" he whispered harshly.  
Maria's eyes widened. It was only then did she realize that the man before her was armed teeth. Was he the infamous Assassino of Florence that all the other girls were swooning over? Why was he bleeding?  
Swiftly, the man walked over to a stone bench and sat down, trying to look unsuspicious.  
Yeah right. As if the guards won't notice him with the way he sat as stiff as a stick. It's a wonder how he managed to survive and evade capture for so long!  
With a sigh, Maria made her way over to the hooded figure.  
"You know, perhaps you should try talking to people around you when you are trying to hide. It does make one seem less suspicious."  
She watched with amusement as his hazel hues widened in shock. He then offered a dashing smile to which she looked away blushing.  
Why was she blushing? She was supposed to be angry with this man for making her late for her delivery!  
As if sensing her change in mood, he asked "So, is it ok I make another set of buns for you by tomorrow? Will that be acceptable?"  
Maria took a while to register. The man knew how to bake?  
"_Va bene_. Address them to the Maria de Mozzi. My bakery is at the villa."  
With that, he smiled again. An absolutely charming one now. It was rather hard to believe that one who liked to smile as much as he could possibly be a trained killer.  
They talked a bit more until the guards had given up searching for him and left. He introduced himself as just plain Giovanni. Without the surname, which was fine since she had a feeling he had reason for not telling her.  
Pulling his hood further forward till they covered his eyes, (which was a shame since they were so beautiful) the man stood to leave. She stood up as well, dusting herself off. Time to say goodbye. Why did it feel so hard to leave him? A man whom she was fuming at moments ago. She really had to get a lover. She was overreacting about a man she just met. An assassin at that! Although he WAS quite the looker and all… Wait, what the hell was she thinking! She sounded like some love sick teenager!  
"Maria de Mozzi, the Mozzi Villa. I'll remember." was that sadness in his voice?  
She could only nod since a weird lump had formed in her throat.

_"Grazie, signorina. Adios."_  
With that, the hazel-eyed man turned and flew down the street.


End file.
